Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/Heat P
Heat P of Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars was the sixteenth and last heat which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars. The episode featuring Heat P was originally broadcast on February 15, 2004 on Five. Competing robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 Firestorm 5 (2) vs Daisy-Cutter vs Bamm Bamm vs Black and Blue Firestorm 5 immediately flipped Black over, and then drove at Blue and Bamm Bamm and thrust them both over. Black and Blue were invertible so they carried on going, but Bamm Bamm couldn't self-right. Black then drove at Firestorm 5 and flew over the top of it, before the number 2 seed engaged with Black again and threw it into the angle grinder, next to Blue. Daisy-Cutter then came across and hit Black twice, while Firestorm 5 pushed Bamm Bamm onto the closed pit, before pushing the release button, which saw Bamm Bamm descend into oblivion. Meanwhile Black and Blue were hardly moving and Daisy-Cutter attacked Blue, before Firestorm 5 came in and pitted it, thus eliminating Black and Blue from the competition. Qualified: Daisy-Cutter & Firestorm 5 Reptirron The Second vs Ripper vs Aggrobot vs Zorro Aggrobot drove at Zorro, but Zorro's blades deflected it away and something flew off from one of the machines, and then Reptirron The Second immediately flipped Aggrobot over. Aggrobot kept going, but Ripper flipped Zorro over and it was unable to self-right. Ripper spectacularly flipped Aggrobot numerous times and Reptirron The Second pushed it around while Refbot counted Zorro out. Reptirron The Second flipped Aggrobot also, before getting beached on top of it. Mr. Psycho put Zorro on The Drop Zone, but it landed the right way up and drove away, as Mr. Psycho gave chase. Meanwhile Aggrobot activated the pit release button and Reptirron The Second flipped it again. Mr. Psycho finally caught Zorro and pitted it. Time ran out and the judges put Reptirron The Second and Ripper through. Qualified: Reptirron The Second & Ripper Round 2 Firestorm 5 (2) vs Reptirron The Second Firestorm 5 immediately got underneath Reptirron The Second and pushed it around before flipping it into Shunt's CPZ. Shunt attacked Reptirron The Second as it tried to right itself, and Firestorm 5 threw it towards the arena wall. The Second still couldn't self-right and Firestorm 5 tried to throw it out of the arena twice without success, before taking a run-up and throwing up against the side wall. Firestorm 5 took another run-up and finally threw Reptirron The Second over the arena wall, with steam emitted out of Reptirron the Second. Winner: Firestorm 5 Daisy-Cutter vs Ripper Ripper immediately threw Daisy-Cutter up and over, leaving it unable to self-right. Refbot quickly counted Daisy-Cutter out and Ripper tried to flip Shunt without success. Sir Killalot came to the rescue and pinned Ripper into the CPZ as Shunt activated the pit release button. Ripper escaped from Sir Killalot and flipped Refbot over as Shunt came on the attack. Sir Killalot pushed Refbot, causing the RefCam to fall out and Refbot showed him the red card. Ripper then flipped Shunt and, somehow, Sir Killalot's breastplate fell off. Ripper drove over the floor flipper, which was activated and threw it across the arena. Ripper was finally pitted by Sir Killalot, but went through anyway as Daisy-Cutter had long been immobilised. After the battle, Refbot had to undergo repairs due to the damage caused by Ripper's attacks. Winner: Ripper Final Firestorm 5 (2) vs Ripper Prior to the match, Team Firestorm told Team Roaming Robots that if Ripper won the battle, they should not attack the House Robots, and if Firestorm 5 won, it pledged to destroy Ripper, with assistance from the House Robots, as vengeance for Ripper's attacks on Shunt and Refbot. Ripper was at an immediate disadvantage due to damage sustained from the House Robots in the previous battle. Firestorm 5 immediately threw Ripper into the arena wall and turned it over, but then helped it to self-right. Firestorm 5 pursued Ripper but couldn't get underneath and Ripper tried to flip Firestorm 5, but missed its target. This allowed Firestorm 5 to get underneath and flip Ripper up against the arena wall, where it was left stranded. Refbot counted Ripper out (a problem with the counter caused it to go from '21' up to '29' before reaching '10') and Firestorm 5 finally flipped Ripper out of the arena, ironically saving it from further harm. Heat Winner: Firestorm 5 Special Event Between Round 1 and Round 2 of each heat (except Heat I), a 'Special Event' was shown. For Heat P, it was the 'Featherweight Final' between the six robots that had qualified from their battles earlier in the series. DTK vs Rip vs Prince of Awe vs Whipper vs Bernard vs Rampage 2 Featherweight Champion: DTK Trivia *Heat P was the final heat in Robot Wars, prior to its 11-year hiatus. *Firestorm 5 scored two Out of the Arena flips in this heat, tying Chaos 2's record of six. *Bamm Bamm's loss in Round 1 (without the wildcard system) made it the worst performance of that robot. *This heat saw the second and last time that the Arena Floor Flipper flipped a robot out of the arena, flipping out the featherweight Rampage 2 in the Special Event. *Ripper's immobilisation of Daisy-Cutter in the second round took only three seconds. This became the second quickest immobilization in Robot Wars. The full battle took thirty seconds, making it equal 24th in Shortest Battles in UK Robot Wars. *This was the first and only time that Reptirron passed Round 1. *In this heat, the Floor Flipper was activated on a mobile robot, when Ripper started attacking the House Robots. *This episode was released on DVD by The Daily Express to promote Jetix and Fox Kids. Category:The Seventh Wars Category:Episodes to have a short battle Category:Episodes to contain an OotA Category:Episodes containing a Quick Immobilisation